fossworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Cavu the Cursed
Approached Oz and involved others in the plot to gain information in regards to things that happened in Kingsholm (Moonsea area). Game History Firs approaches Oz to find a shop keeper called Brian for him. Cavu set himself up in the Singing Sword. Oz watched him carefully. Cavu seemed to have unlimited gold but was still happy to sing for coppers. Brian was found dead. This upset Cavu who said The others are in danger now. Oz got Cavu to come to the Temple of Ogmar and had a high level cleric called Roberta take a good magical look at him. She reported that he was as he appeared. Cavu at that time had an appartment he shared with a slut called Hortence. Oz tracked him down, then persuaded him to move permenatly to the Singing Sword and hire body guards. (Two tough retired caravan guards. One was a woman called Elsha Muleless and the other a man called Ferrand 'Dusty' Trails.) Oz observed that Cavu worshipped at a shrine to Illmater. The next person Cavu needed found was a 'monk'. The monk is called Jade. (She is also known as Dana). Oz bribed a serving girl called Katrina to watch Cavu. When Cavu turns up at the OJB Oz instructs Gharlie to read his mind. This is what she gets: '' You tell me. And no, I like to drink and anyway, I'm not drunk! I've only had three ales. Good Idea. But he's not my lap dog, he doesn't come when I call. I know all of that. The money will come via the normal method? I love you too, mommy! Take care down there. Watch me tomorrow evening, I'll talk to you then.'' Later, Cavu introduces Oz to Alduin. (his patron and Cavu's patron apparently shared undisclosed common interests.) Aids in the rescue of Zoltan (Fenrir's younger brother). He is able to have someone skrye the boy and gives this information: '' He is in a room, chained to the wall by his left ankle and wrist. He is brought food and water three times a day and goes to the toilet in a bucket. The room used to be a bedroom but the furniture is all broken and dusty now. There is a mattress on the floor for him to sleep on. The windows are boarded up but light filters in through the cracks during the day. He has tried to free himself form his chains, but he is just a boy and cannot pull them out of the ring on the wall. It may be that a strong man could pull the chains from the wall as it is wooden. A woman with curly black hair always brings him his food, she has a scar on her face and an evil look but she does not harm the boy. Only one other time did someone come and see him, a short weasel faced man dressed in black who talked for a while then made the boy cry by threatening him with a pair of pliers.' '' Sends Oz and Alduin to Hommlet to find the 'clue' related to Freddorick the cleric. When asked to help locate Giselle he returns with this dire warning: She said "And my lord revealed to me, the dead shall rise, sagging rotten figures wrapped in red linen. Thirty-three soulless hosts of inequity. Yea, every breast shall be filled with unholiness and filth, every limb cursed with sores and weeping wounds. Their destination is the abode of the staff of thunder, their touch is desolation, their master is the Disciple of Asmodeus and their goal is utter destruction. This warns of the mummy attack on the Thunderstaff Villa. One night in the singing sword Oz noticed that Cavu looked like he had been travelling underground, judging by the earth stains on his clothes and the odour of damp and earth. Next Cavu sends Oz and Fenrir to candlekeep to find Marten the Bard. Cavu told Oz that his mysterious patron had had dealings with the Harpers in the past and found them to be annoying as they would take over and try and do things 'their way' which, it must be assumed, was different from the way Cavu and Co did things. Cavu refers to his patron as 'mother. Later, Corum looks for Cavu at the Singing Sword, but he has not been seen since the orc horde arrived. Cavu was actually organising something to help against the Giant Rock Blitz. I have to get a system together to deal with this! I'm being driven mad by trying to be in three different places at once all the time! Can you handle it for one day? I need to sleep... no! I need to hire some reliable people to do this for me so I can get back to the Kingsholm Quest. Take this list and be at the addresses at the right time. Take this watch, its gnomish and accurate. Arg! I've got to be Skulls Street in fifteen minutes! Gotta go! When he is killed by Hallistar Blatt, Fenrir is resurrected by Gertrude the White and she reveals herself to be Cavu's mysterious patron. Cavu arrives and escorts Fenrir back to Waterdeep from Skullport. Spent a night defending the walls of Waterdeep against the orc horde with Veddic and Corum. Later on, Cavu is in a panic: After lunch they went past the OJB and bumped into Cavu. He seemed distressed. When asked what the matter was he replied that 'I've been handed a big pile of notes from our benefactor. She's going out of sight for a while. She said that "Even She" had been surprised when Fenrir gave her name to the Inquisition. In some ways she said she thanked him because she is so rarely surprised. But now I've lost contact with her. That just never happens. She says she'll make contact once she's set up in another location. For now I'm going to hide out in the dungeons downstairs. My guards were pressed into service on the wall so I suppose this is the safest place for me.' In Darknessdeep Fenrir and Corum encounter a much older version of Cavu who says: The were greeted by an old man's voice nervously telling them to go away, but it turned out to be Cavu, who, as he explained, had been hiding down here for most of the last fifty years. He'd been surviving on snails and spiders, but the genies had been a 'great comfort' he told them lecherously. He joins them in their attempt to escape. Once Corum and Fenrir return, they join the others and Cavu who is 'working from notes that Gertrude left him'. He sets up the expedition to the Undermountain to find Barndel. The Road to Hommlet 2 Two days before this : Cavu recruits Pensato, Cale Cresthill and Mathmoss for a trip to Homlett. He sends them to look for a Yaun-Ti portal. This is what he tells them: Cavu returned and talked to Pensato. I need someone to do me a favour and travel up river. My usual helpers are all getting ready for a trip into the unknown and I am getting short of useful people. You seem trustworthy. Perhaps you and the tough looking fellow over there Cale and the young fellow standing behind me pretending not to be here Mathmoss could do this for me? I'll pay 200 gold each. I'm not usually in the habit of hiring strangers in the tavern, but I'm in a hurry! The Sinister Spire Sends Veddic, Billitoppe, Arahel and Durz to Hommlet to enter the portal to the Moonsea. Arrives in Kingsholm a day before them in the company of Fenrir. When they are arrested, Cavu busts them out using Gaseous Form potions. He then helps sort out the rest of the Kingsholm business and gets them down into the Forgotten King's barrow. As they leave: At the entrance of the Barrow of the Forgotten King Cavu bid the brave adventurers farewell, '' ''explaining that he would stay behind and tidy up all the loose ends. Primarily he would attempt to '' fool the Vanguard that nothing had happened and make sure that Kingsholm remained unmolested by the 'big players'. '' He also said, 'Just to refresh your memories, agents of the Vanguard of Sertrous raided this '' tomb two years ago and took the bones of the Forgotten King. They were led by a yuan-ti called Xeron. A band of adventurers tried and failed to stop this, but at least they did stop them from stealing some of (not all) of the magic items in the barrow. There is an ancient prophecy associated with the bones and the Vanguard seek to either prevent it or pervert it to their own wicked ends! Follow the trail, old as it is, find the bones and put a stop to them. At some point, down in Pedestal, Fenrir and Billi realise, when they go over all the recent events, that Cavu the Cursed is none other than Banjax! The bard that was killed two years ago and presumably ressurected by Gertrude the White. '''Westgate' When he arrives he says to Fenrir and Arahel: Oh, the whole Maaril thing was kind of Billi's fault. Well, I don't blame him. He was given a Stone of Sending by an agent of Maaril, probably that Jolly Underhill character and then he gave it to Dwerry. She used it to feed lies to Maaril, so who knows what he thought when he teleported in and grabbed the staff and key. If he uses magic to speak to her or bring her back I dare say he'll learn the truth. He is no friend of the Vanguard, but then, he's no friend of ours either. Next time, put your back into it Fenrir old chap, if you'd managed to bring her onto our side then we would have the staff, the key and a valuable asset in the form of Wathuss herself. You seem to think the only way to seduce a woman is to stick your spear in her, one day remind me to teach you how to treat a lady properly. Well, I suppose we dealt with Fadheela and are a step closer at least. Then: This is the priority. She still hasn't told me what is going on, but it seems very important. One other thing, not quite so important but anyway... '' Maybe you've figured this out and maybe you haven't but Gerty gets really excited about Snake Gates. All the time I've worked for her she's been on the look out for them and I suppose that's why she's up against the Vanguard so much. Anyway, she think's there is one either in Westgate or near to it and she'd like you to find it. I've got no more information than that, but you are resourceful chaps. Make very very delicate enquiries, you don't want to draw the Vanguard down on you. After all, they will probably not be happy that you thwarted them in Pedestal. See if you can't find where it is and then report back. '''When Fenrir, Harvel and Arahel get back from the Cherbon forest Cavu meets them in Ferbone and says:' 'Well, she rarely tells me everything and she may not know fully herself what is going on in Westgate. You have to understand, she uses her magic, her divination, her crystal ball and she sees things in the future. She saw something really, really bad happening to Westgate. She wants, at the very least, an agent or two there to keep an eye on things. She didn't specify what faction to join in the city, so I can only surmise that at this stage it doesn't matter. If I had to guess, it is merely to act as a cover, to give you some protection. Perhaps it is better to not be lone out of towners when whatever happens, actually happens?' ... 'I'm going to be away for a while. Things are heating up in the north and she is sending me on a mission to Neverwinter. I'll think of a way of getting a communication channel on the go, to offer you my sage wisdom if it is required. I'll make contact some time soon.' ... 'From what I've heard from Weynay and from what you know who has divined I think you can trust Nebulus the Rascal. I mean, to a certain extent. Don't trust him with your valuables, but if you ask him a question you'll get an honest answer. He's on the team and knows the city well. Use him.' Cavu's second Letter: 'Use whatever extra funds you need to make this happen, but you need to become the leaders of the faction you have chosen. Do it gently, but do whatever it takes to make this happen. If this seems impossible at this moment, then see how far you can get investigating the Snake Gate. From what I'm picking up from Gerty, I think that whatever you find there may help you with what you are doing in Westgate. In order to reply to this message, please write it in code and hand it to the merchant I named in my previous letter. You may expect a reply the next day. ' Spectre Island When Fenrir, Arahel and Veddic go to the Plane of Shadow and come back, Cavu is there with Nebulus, who later reveals he is Random, Among other things Cavu says: 'We were just going over our plans. Things have changed a little, after the... ahem... situation with Cormariel. It's not all bad news though. Gerty has decided to bring Nebulus on board to add some strategy to our efforts in Westgate.' '''' Category:Dungeons and Dragons Category:NPCs Category:Sinister Spire Category:Westgate Adventure